Un Nuevo Chat Show!
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Hola! Regrese con un NUEVO Chat Show! Entren y diviértanse!
1. Presentación!

**Hola! Quise mejorar mas el Fic...por eso decidí borrar el anterior y hacer un poco mas largo...bueno aquí va el fic!**

**Advertencia: South Park no me pertenece! Si no ha Matt Stone & Trey Parker!**

* * *

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Bring Out To The Devil-SOFI/Skrillex.**

Aparecen dos chicas,la primera es una castaña con ojos también castaños vestida con una musculosa negra,jeans azules claros y zapatillas converse color negro. Después la segunda chica es una pelinegra de ojos castaños vestida con una campera negra con capucha de orejas de gato con una calza negra y zapatillas converse color blanco.

El publico comienza a aplaudir y a silbar.

**Daiana: **Hola! Bienvenidos sean al Chat Show!

**Roxana: **Hola a todos! Bueno ahora vamos a presentar a los personajes!

**Daiana: **Bien! Ahora vamos a presentar al Team Stan!

**Roxana: **Que obviamente esta formado por Stan,Kyle,Cartman y Kenny.

Entran los mencionados y a Kenny le cae una barra de acero y aplastandolo.

**Stan:**-Quien mira el cadáver de su amigo y exclama-Oh dios mio! Mataron a Kenny!

**Kyle:** Hijos de puta!

**Roxana:**-Asqueada-B-Bueno conti...

**Chica del publico:** Pero chicas como van a continuar si los bastardos mataron a Kenny?

**Roxana:**-Sorprendida y con una gota al estilo anime-B-Bueno em...buena pregunta...

**Daiana:** Lo revivimos!-Chasquea los dedos y Kenny revive-.

**Kenny:** Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran morir como me lo hacen siempre TT^TT

**Roxana:**-Abrasándolo-Pobre Kenny...el pobre sufrió mucho u.u

**Cartman: **Es muy idiota para defenderse!-Dijo en tono burlón-.

**Kenny:**-Lo mira con odio-.

**Roxana:** Ok..ok..sigamos presentando a los personajes!

**Daiana:** El siguiente grupo es Team Craig...

**Roxana:** Supuestamente formado por Clyde,Token,Craig y Tweek.

Aparecen los mencionados y entra Tweek con un tic en el ojo.

**Tweek:** A-Alguna de u-ustedes sabe d-donde hay GAH! café?

**Daiana:** Si..esta en la maquina de café...

**Roxana:** Que esta al fondo...

**Tweek:** GAH! G-Gracias!

Se dirige a la maquina y toma café.

**Daiana: **Las siguientes son dos grandes amigas son...

**Roxana: **Bebe y Wendy

Aparecen las dos y todos le tiran rosas y otras cosas.

**Bebe:** Ya veo que somos el centro de atención ahora,no?

**Wendy: **Jeje es verdad...-Después mira a Stan- Oh! Stan!

Sale corriendo y lo abraza.

**Wendy:** Como estas?-Intenta besarlo-.

**Stan:** Pues yo...-Siente nauseas-.

Iba a decir algo pero le termina vomitando encima de Wendy

**Wendy:** Asco! Donde esta el baño?

**Roxana:** Esta ahí...-Señalando una habitación que decía **_"Baño"._**

**Wendy: **Gracias!-Se va corriendo al dicho lugar-.

**Roxana:** Bueno mientras Wendy se va a lavar vamos a presentar al Profesor Chaos! Quien es..

**Daiana:** Butters!

Aparece Butters mientras saluda y se dirige a Roxana y Daiana.

**Butters:** Como sabian que yo era el? O.O

**Daiana:** Fácil..miramos mucho SP.

Después mira a Kenny,quien le levanta la mano.

**Butters:** Kenny!

Se va corriendo hacia a el y lo abraza.

**Chicas del publico:** YAOI! *O*

**Butters:** Eh?

**Daiana:** Ignorenlas!

**Butters:** Oh...ok!

**Daiana:** Bueno ahora vamos a presentar a dos personas que tanto detestan..

**Roxana:** Daimen y Pip.

Aparecen los dos y se van a sentar.

**Roxana:** Bueno y de ahí presentamos al resto.

Aparecen los mencionados.

**Daiana:** Bien todo es simple..sus fans tienen que dejar comentarios con retos y lo que sea..

Clyde levanta la mano.

**Daiana:** Si..

**Clyde:** Em..van a pedirnos...como se llama es palabra que dice sobre relaciones entre hombres.

**Daiana:** Yaoi?

**Clyde:** Si eso!

**Roxana:** Tal vez si o tal vez no...a.a

**Craig:** Si o no?

**Roxana:** Bueno! Tal vez les pidan hacer eso o algunas veces no tanto...

**Los chicos:** Asco!

Bebe levanta la mano.

**Roxana:** Si Bebe..

**Bebe:** También nos pedirán...Yuri se llamaba la palabra?

**Roxana:** En este caso tal vez...

Kyle levanta la mano.

**Kyle:** Y que vamos a hacer en estos momentos?

**Roxana:** Bueno si quieren podemos jugar algún juego...

**Daiana:** Que tal verdad o reto?

**Roxana:** Buena idea!

Todos se ponen en circulo y ponen una botella al medio.

La botella comienza a girar cae sobre Stan.

**Roxana:** Stan verdad o reto?

**Stan:** Reto

**Roxana:** Besa a Kyle!

Silencio pero después se escucha a Wendy gritando.

**Wendy: **EL NO BESARA A KYLE!? EL ES MIO Y PUNTO!?

Stan solo suspira y besa Kyle con algo de disgusto.

**Stan:** Listo!

Wendy se queda blanca como cadáver.

**Daiana y Roxana:**-Se ríen en voz baja-.

La botella vuelve a girar y cae sobre Roxana.

**Daiana:** Verdad o reto?

**Roxana:** Reto..

**Daiana:** Haz un Strip-Dance a...-Mira a Kenny-Kenny!

**Roxana:** QUE?!

**Kyle:** Lo que escuchaste!

Antes de protestar se viste con una falda MUY corta y una camisa pegada.

**Roxana:**-Avergonzada-Lo haré...

Hace el Strip-Dance a Kenny y cuando termina voltea y lo mira ya que este tenia una hemorragia nasal.

**Daiana:** No fue tan malo...

**Roxana:**-Quien chasquea los dedos y vuelve a su ropa normal-Pudiste haber dicho algo mejor...

La botella vuelve a girar una vez mas y cae sobre Bebe.

**Craig:** Verdad o reto?

**Bebe:** Reto...

**Craig:** Besa a Wendy.

**Bebe:** QUEE?!

**Roxana:** Hazlo de una maldita vez!

Bebe con asco besa a Wendy,todos los chicos tomaban foto mientras sufrían de una cierta hemorragia nasal. Daiana y Roxana le sacan las camaras.

**Roxana:** Ah! No les gusta el Yaoi pero bien que les gusta el Yuri!

La botella vuelve a girar una vez mas y cae sobre Kenny.

**Kyle:** Verdad o reto?

**Kenny:**...-Pensando-Reto!

**Kyle:** Besa a Butters.

A Butters al oir eso el se después Kenny lo besa y termina poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

La botella vuelve a girar sobre...Roxana.

**Daiana:** Verdad o reto?

**Roxana:** Verdad.

**Daiana:** Es cierto que terminaste con tu novio hace meses atras?

**Todos:** UUUUUUUUU

**Roxana:** Para empezar...termine con el porque el idiota salia con otra y comenzamos a pelearnos y yo le pedí que termináramos!

**Daiana:** Oh! u.u

**Roxana:** Bueno ya que...dejen reviews!

**Daiana:** Nos vemos la próxima!

**Todos:** CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	2. Comenzamos!

**Aquí dejo el capitulo 2!**

**Advertencia: Como eh dicho antes South Park no me pertenece **

* * *

Del Fondo se escuchaba la canción **Live For The Night- Krewella**

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Hola! A todos bienvenidos a otro...-Mira a Roxana-Que haces?

**Roxana: **Shhhh...guarda silencio...

Todos estaban dormidos en el suelo. Roxana de la nada toma un megáfono en su mano derecha.Y exclama:

-TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA!-Exclama feliz y provocando que todos se sobresaltaran.

**Kyle:**-Quien se había levantado primero y le grita-OYE! AVÍSANOS POR LO MENOS SI IBAS REACCIONAR DE ESA FORMA!

**Roxana: **JAJA MUY GRACIOSO!

**Cartman: **NO QUE GRACIOSO! LO HICISTE PARA JODERNOS!

**Roxana: **MENTIRA!

**Craig: NO CHICOS ELLA **MINTIENDO!

**Roxana:**-Se transforma en demonio-_**Craig...**_

Con su voz tenebrosa logro que este se desmayara.

**Stan: **PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR?!

Los tres se callan y se miran con mucho odio.

**Los tres:**-susurrando-Me vengare...

**Daiana:** Bueno comencemos esta es de **Style-amour pour toujours 3:**

**jajaja que chistoso me encanto *0* Stan beso a Kyle que lindoooo me gusto bastante :D**

**Roxana: **Jeje me alegra que te guste y gracias por comentar en mi Fic anterior...

**Stan: **No fue para tanto solo jugabas ese juego que jugamos ayer y...

**Kyle: **Hicimos el reto nada mas!

**Roxana: **Ok ok...u.u

**Daiana:** Bueno la siguiente es de **Luis Carlos:**

**Pues que todos caminen con las manos sobre arena caliente, o que coman hasta no poder mas, que los Ukes sean los Semes de sus respectivos Semes.**

**Todos:**...NOS ESTÁN VOLVIENDO A JODER DE NUEVO?! MORIREMOS QUEMADOS!?

**Roxana: **Pero con las manos e.e

**Kyle: **Alguien te dio tu opinión?-Levantando la ceja-.

**Roxana: **Que no puedo decir nada?

**Todos: **No!

**Roxana:** Malos...T-T

**Daiana:** No creen fueron duros con ella?

**Craig:** Para nada casi nos deja sin oídos al despertarnos!

**Daiana:** Iré por ella y ustedes hagan el reto...

Todos maldicen en voz baja,después hay un montón de arena ardiendo todos se ponen de cabeza abajo y con las manos comienzan a caminar todos gritaban de dolor y otros aguantándose para no gritar llegar al final todos se ponen hielo en la mano ya que todos la tenían quemada.

**Craig:** No vuelvan a pedir que caminemos sobre cosas calientes!

**Daiana: **Muy bien! Kyel discúlpate con MI amiga!

**Kyle: **QUE?! Pero...

**Stan:**-Apoyando la mano en su hombro-Kyle es por tu bien u.u

**Kyle:** Esta bien lo haré!-Se va-.

**Wendy:** Creen que esta furiosa?

**Craig:** Dímelo a mi! Ella hizo que me desmayara con su "voz tenebrosa"

**Daiana:** Es demonio...

**Craig:** Oh si clarooo! Espera que?!

**Daiana:** Oh no dije nada a.a

**Daiana:** Levanten la mano quienes son Ukes!

Los que levantaron la mano fueron: Stan,Tweek,Gregory,Butters y Token.

Los que levantaron la mano(Semes) fueron: Clyde,Craig,Christophe,Kenny.

Después del acuerdo se vuelven en reversa (O se los Ukes ya son Semes y blah blah blah XD)

Aparece Kyle algo golpeado y con un ojo morado.

**Stan:** Y bien?

**Kyle:** Me disculpe pero recibí con un puñetazo en el ojo de parte de ella...

**Cartman:** Te lo mereces,judío!

**Kyle:** Cállate!

**Daiana:** La ultima es de **Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Bueno he de aquí a dejar retos!  
1-Roxana: Como has estado?  
2-Kyle: Déjate violar por Stan!  
3-Wendy: Vístete de puta!  
4-Bebe: Tu también!  
5-Kenny: Que sentiste cuando Roxana te hizo un Strip-Dance?  
6-Craig: Besa a Tweek!  
7-Bebe y Wendy: Yuri en frente de los chicos!  
8-Wendy: Celosita?  
9- Butters: Amas a Kenny?  
10-Todos bailen Hare Hare Yukai!  
Es todo!**

Aparece Roxana.

**Roxana: **Pues yo muy bien! ^^

**Kyle: **Claroo! Espera que?!

**Stan: **Están locas?!

**Roxana: **Nop al contrario.

Antes de protestar Kyle arrastra a Stan a un habitación oscura,se escuchan gemidos y otros sonidos.Y ambos salen con la ropa y cabello desordenado.

Wendy se viste de puta (No se me ocurre como describir como se vistió XD) y causando ciertas hemorragias nasales.

Bebe también se viste y causando aun mas hemorragias nasales.

**Wendy:** Me siento verdaderamente una puta...

**Bebe:** Yo igual...

**Kenny:**-Poniendo una mano en su entrepierna-Excitante! ;p

**Roxana:**-Roja como tomate y mirando a Daiana molesta-.

**Daiana:** Lo siento ;-;

**Craig:** W...T...

**Roxana:** No importa solo hazlo!

Lo empuja haciendo que este se choque con Tweek y se den un beso.

Al separarse los dos se ponen completamente rojos como los tomates.

Bebe y Wendy con puro asco se besan entre si y causan derrames nasales a los chicos.

**Wendy:** Y mucho!

Stan se ríe en voz baja.

Butters se sonroja al oír la pregunta.

**Butters:** Un poco-Sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos-.

Todos bailan con mucha dificultad y algunos se caían y otros se cansaban.

**Roxana: **Craig es tan torpe para bailar e_e

**Craig:** La torpe en bailar eres tu!

**Roxana: **Yo se mas baile que tu! Idiota!

**Craig: **No yo mas! Torpe

**Roxana:** Puto!

**Craig:** PUTA!

**Roxana: **Repite eso!

**Craig: **P-U-T-A!-Sacandole el dedo del medio-.

Roxana se abalanza sobre el y comienzan a pelear.

**Stan:**-Suspirando-Esos dos jamas van a cambiar...

**Tweek:** T-Tienen que GAH! Detenerlos!

**Cartman:** No jodas! Esto es genial!

**Kyle:** Genial para ti culo gordo!

**Clyde:** Y no harás nada al respecto para detenerlos?-Mirándole a Daiana-.

**Daiana:** Bromeas? Si me meto yo me muero...

**Butters:** Si me preguntan a mi! Yo también!

**Kenny:** Hubiera sido mejor que se violarían entre los dos...

**Daiana:** Oh mejor no...a Roxana si la violan le causa desmayos...

**Wendy: **Se trauma?

**Daiana:** Sip...ya una vez casi tratan de violarla pero tuvo suerte que no sucediera eso...

**Stan:** Ok lo tendremos en cuenta algún día...creo..

**Kyle:** Si mejor...

**Kenny:** Oh yo quería que se violaran!

**Los dos:** QUE?!

**Kenny:** N-Nada...

**Cartman:** DIJO QUE QUERÍA USTEDES DOS SE VIOLARAN!

**Kenny:** Maldito hijo de...

Los dos se le abalanzan a Kenny y los tres comienzan a pelear.

**Daiana: **Terminamos por hoy! Y sigan dejando reviews!

Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	3. Vergüenza!

**Ahora el capitulo 3!**

**South Park lamentablemente no me pertenece**

* * *

Vemos como todos estaban observando a Roxana y Craig peleándose,algunos apostaban y otros comían palomitas.

**Daiana:** BASTA!

Todos se detienen incluyendo a los dos que peleaban.

**Daiana:** Ok...u.u

**Roxana:** Gracias por haberme avisado...-Con sarcasmo-.

**Daiana:** De nada...

**Roxana:** Bueno creo que esta pelea la vamos a dejar para otro momento...

Todos se deprimen.

**Craig:** Estaba que casi te ganaba...

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Bienvenidos una vez mas a este Chat Show!

**Roxana:** Hoy recibimos 2 mensajes!

**Daiana:** el primero es de **Luis Carlos:**

**OH... ¿Conque intercambiaron los roles de los Semes y Ukes después de todo, eh? pues aquí les ve su reto, que los nuevos Semes cojan a los nuevos Ukes y se los lleven a esos cuartos oscuros para... ya saben que, y recuerden esto, no deben tener ninguna compasión de ellos, porque ellos no tendrían ninguna compasión de ustedes cuando eran los pasivos (carcajada gutural XD) ahora vemos... luego de eso hay que hacer otro reto... reto... pues falta que todos comen hasta que quede uno en pie, este es para Damien, que se ponga a rezar un Ave María frente a la estatua de la Virgen, esta es para Cartman, que se amarre fuertemente una cuerda alrededor del estómago hasta que empiece a vomitar las tripas, este es para Kyle, que se rape todo su abundante pelo rojo... usando una motosierra :O, este es para Butters, mandar al carajo a tus padres sin vacilar, esta es para Bebe y Wendy, que respectivamente se vistan de gata y conejita sexys XD, esta es para el Topo, que se bañe y se limpie totalmente la tierra de la que esta sucio, esta es en general para los chicos, que vuelvan a medir sus pollas en todo su esplendor y decir respectivamente desde el más grande, hasta el más pequeño.**

Los mencionados se dirigen al cuarto oscuro,se escuchan gemidos y después de 56 minutos todos regresan sonrojados y con el cabello despeinado.

Después del reto aparecen un montón de comida.

**Craig:** Bien! Veremos quien gana!

Todos comienzan a comer con tanta rapidez que algunos se cayeron al suelo,otros se fueron a al baño a vomitar y los únicos que quedaban eran: Wendy y Cartman.

**Daiana:** Solo quedan Wendy y Cartman!

Los dos comienzan a comer con rapidez,Wendy cayo al suelo con dolor de estomago que no podía soportar y resulta que el ganador es Cartman.

**Cartman:** Te gane puta!

**Daimen: **Soy anti-cristo! Nunca lo haré!

**Pip: **Pero Daimen si no lo haces ya sabes lo que pasara...

**Daimen: **Ok...

Vemos que Daimen reza un Ave Maria (No se me ocurre nada XD) frente a la estatua de la Virgen y todos comienzan a reír hasta caer al suelo.

**Daiana:** Esto chicos...

**Clyde:** JAJAJA FUE TAN GRACIOSO!

**Daiana:** CHICOS!

**Todos:** QUE!

**Daiana:**-Señala a Daimen-.

Vemos como Daimen estaba rodeado por un aura oscura.

**Daimen:** Como se atreven a reírse del hijo de Stanas... SUFRIRÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Todos sale corriendo y se esconden detrás de Daiana.

**Daiana:** Por eso nunca hay que reírse de alguien tan poderoso...

Después vemos como Cartman es amarrado a una soga.

**Kyle:** Si quieren lo hago yo!

Toma la soga con MUCHA fuerza logra que Cartman vomite sus tripas y muera.

Después Cartman revive asustado.

**Kyle:** QUE?! RAPARME EL CABELLO CON UNA MOTO SIERRA?!-Toma una moto sierra-Ah ya que...

Comienza a raparse el cabello con la moto sierra.

Butters respira profundo.

**Butters:** Mama y papa...si están oyendo esto...quiero que sepan que ustedes dos YA ME TIENEN CANSADO SE LA PASAN COMO LOCOS CASTIGÁNDOME! ES COMO SI ESA FUERA LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN! SON HIJOS DE PUTA! COMO LOS ODIOS Y VÁYANSE AL CARAJO!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y también incluyendo a sus padres,quienes veían la televisión por su casa.

Wendy se viste de gata y Bebe de Conejita provocando sendas de hemorragias nasales a todos los chicos y también del publico.

**Las dos:** Nos sentimos muy putas.

Christophe sale corriendo pero no se da cuenta que le echaron agua y jabón.

**Christophe:** ME VENGARE JURO QUE LO HARÉ!

**(Este reto no lo pude hacer porque es demasiado arg! como explicarlo espero que me entiendan :O)**

**Daiana:** La ultima es de **style-amour pour toujours 3 :**

**que bueno que subiste es siguiente xD...Stan y Kyle que hicieron? *infancia destruida* LOL **  
**Wendy y Bebe se sienten como verdaderas putas...¿que no lo son? jeje .**

**Haber (pensando)...que todas las parejas se besen¡ (si lo se estoy loca)**

**Wendy y Bebe: **SOMOS PUTAS?!

**Todos: **No-Con sarcasmo-.

**Daiana:** Bueno ahora besense!

**Kyle se besa con Stan**

**Cartman besa a Kyle**

**Kenny besa a Butters**

**Christophe con Gregory**

**Daimen con Pip**

**Tweek con Craig**

**Bebe con Wendy**

**Clyde con Token**

Todos se separaron algo sonrojados y todas las chicas se desmayaron de tanto Yaoi y los chicos de Yuri.

**Daiana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	4. Venganza!

**Hola! Y ahora...EL CAPITULO 4!**

**Advertencia: South Park no me pertenece ...**

**Ok =o=**

* * *

Vemos como algunos estaban en el suelo dormidos,Kenny estaba viendo revistas de la cual ya saben ustedes (XD),Kyle y Cartman peleaban,Stan estaba vomitando encima de Wendy (**Nota:Wendy trataba de una vez mas besar a Stan y ya saben lo que paso XD**) y el resto solo dormía y otros estaban aburridos.

Aparecen Daiana y Roxana.

**Roxana:** Hola!

**Daiana:** Bienvenidos a una vez mas a este Chat Show!

De golpe se oye a Cartman.

**Cartman:** Ya comiencen de una puta vez!

**Roxana:** Ok...¬¬

**Daiana:** ¬3¬ bueno hoy recibimos dos mensajes y blah blah blah XD

**Craig:** Pero denle de una vez!

**Roxana:** Cállate imbécil!

**Craig:** Como me llamaste?

**Roxana:** I-M-BE-C-I-L-Le muestra el dedo del medio-.

**Craig:** AHORA SI!

Los dos comienzan a pelear.

Aparece una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

**?:** Oigan! No peleen!

**Kyle:** Quien es esa?

**Rose:** Soy Rose...bueno como esos dos están peleando...

**Daiana:** Ya que esta es de **Luis Carlos:**

**Pues me sorprende que si hayan aceptado los retos de Semes y Ukes... para que estos aprendan lo que se siente que les den XD, y Wendy y Bebe con esos trajes, hacen que me den ganas de cogérmelas a las dos al mismo tiempo XD, ahora los retos... retos... este es para Gregory, que se ensucie y quede tan inmundo como el más puerco pordiocero de la calle, este es para Tmmy, que diga cosas que no sean solamente su nombre, esta es para Damien, que bebe agua bendita y sin escupirla, esta es para Gary, decir una fuerte blasfemia.**

Vemos como Wendy y Bebe ponían caras de WTF?!

**Gregory: **P-Pero...ME NIEGO ME NIEGO!-Agitando los brazos-.

Rose lo tira un charco de lodo.

**Rose: **Perdón pero así son las cosas u.u

**Stan:** Bueno Timmy no puede decir nada mas que su nombre así que...

**Rose:** Así que el reto no se podrá realizar...

Daimen con asco toma agua bendita y se va al baño a vomitar.

**Roxana: **La siguiente es de...

**Rose: **Yo la quiero leer!

**Roxana: **Ok...

**Rose: **Esta es de** Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Ahora a repartir tortura!  
1-Kyle: Besa a Cartman!  
2- Kevin y Red: Canten Gekokujou de Kagamine Len y Rin!  
3-Craig y Tweek: Canten Romeo y Cinderella de Miku Hatsune (Vestidos asi que ojo!)  
4-Kyle: Vistete de Miku y baila Ievan Polka!  
5-Todos hagan un Cosplay de los Vocaloids!  
6- Despues quiero que todos bailen...Hare Hare Yukai!  
7-Bebe y Clyde: Canten Karakuri Brust! De los Kagamine!  
8- Chicas hagan Yuri!  
9- Stan: Besa a Kyle!  
10- Kenny: Besa a Butters!  
11- Clyde: Te gusta a Token?  
12- Roxana: Me das un abrazo?  
13- Clyde: Besa a Token!  
14-Bebe: Besa a Wendy!**

**Kyle y Cartman:** QUE?!

**Kyle: **JA! NI PIENSEN QUE VOY A BESAR A CARTMAN!

**Cartman: **Y YO AL PUTO JUDÍO!

Rose aparece detrás de ellos.

**Rose: **Si no lo hacen me los comeré...

**Los dos: **Uff! Claro!

**Rose: **Creo que se me olvido decir que también soy asesina...

Los dos se asustan y con asco se besan y se van a lavar la boca.

**Kyle:** ME VENGARE JURO QUE LO HARÉ!

Kevin y Red comienzan a cantar **Gekokujou de Kagamine Len y Rin.**

Tweek y Craig comienzan a cantar** Romeo and Cinderella de Miku Hatsune **y todos se burlan de ellos.

Kyle,quien ya había salido del baño de la nada le aparece la ropa de Miku Hatsune.

**Kyle: **PERO QUE?!

**Rose:** Nada! Solo haz el reto...

Kyle con un perro comienza a bailar y todos se burlan de el hasta caer al suelo de la risa.

**Kyle:** Ok...LA MATO!

Aparecen todos vestidos de los Vocaloids.

**Rose:** Ahora a bailar!

Todos comienzan bailar **Hare Hare Yukai.**

Después de bailar Clyde y Bebe comienzan a cantar **Karakuri Brust de Kagamine Len y Rin.**

Todas las chicas con asco comienzan a besarse y todos los chicos graban hasta tener un sangrado nasal.

Stan se sonroja y besa a Kyle,quien también se sonroja.

**Todas las chicas:** YAOI! *O*

Kenny sonríe besa a Butters,quien al separarse se pone MUY rojo.

**Clyde:**-Jugando con sus dedos y sonrojado a la vez-Pues un poco...

**Roxana:** Claro! Yo soy de darte mucha felicidad :3

Aparece Lucy y abraza a Roxana y se va contenta.

Clyde sonrojado besa a Token y se separa MUY sonrojado.

Bebe con asco besa a Wendy y causando sendas de hemorragias nasales.

**Roxana:** Bien terminamos!

Los demás suspiran del cansancio.

Roxana: Ustedes vayan a descansar.

Los demás se van.

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

**Roxana:** Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños y WTF! XD

Vemos como Daiana salia corriendo.

**Daiana:** Chicos...chicos! Tienen que esconderse!

**Craig:** Para que?

**Daiana:** SOLO HÁGANLO!

Todos tragan saliva y se esconden.

Y Daiana apaga las luces.

**Daiana:** Hagan silencio...

Aparece Roxana.

**Roxana:** Oigan quien apago las luces-Enciende las luces-.

Todos: SORPRESA!

Roxana se sobresalta del susto.

**Roxana:** H-Hicieron mi cumpleaños...

Daiana corre hacia a ella y la abraza.

**Daiana:** Claro! Que esperabas? Eres mi amiga...y los amigos están aqui para ayudar...

**Cartman:** Vamos a comemos pastel?

**Daiana:** Si pero después de responder las preguntas...

**Roxana:** Ok! Bienvenidos de vuelta al Chat Show!

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Daiana:** Hoy recibimos 2 mensajes!

Aparece Rose y abraza a Roxana.

**Rose:** Feliz cumpleaños!

**Roxana:** Gracias!

**Daiana:** Bueno el primero es de** Luis Carlos:**

**Muy bien, muy bien, sigan así XD, aunque falto Gary diciendo una fuerte blasfema D: y es raro que los ahora nuevo Ukes puedan bailar después de lo que les hicieron los nuevos Semes XD, ahora los retos... otros retos... que todos tomen bebidas de unas copas... que deben sostener y llevárselas a las bocas usando los dedos de los pies XD, que traten de agarrar a un pollo con las manos atadas a sus espaldas, que Cartman como vidrio junto con navajas de afeitar, ahora que digan la verdad, ¿Butters sigues metiendo tu salchicha dentro de la boca de las mujeres de las revistas? ¿Cartman sigue disfrazándose de Brittny Spears? ¿Damien usaba ropa rosa y de marinero cuando era un bebito? ¿Stan sigue viendo las cosas como mierda?**

Todos con mucha dificultad intentan tomar bebidas con las copas con los dedos de los pies,pero algunos se le caen y otros casi lo intentaban pero como no le deban mas el pie terminaron tirados en el suelo.

**Craig:** ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!

**Bebe:** Es verdad!

Después del reto anterior,vemos como habían pollos en platos algunos decían que era MUY fácil,los demás comenzaron a intentar agarrarlo a algunos se estaban cansando y otros lograron agarrarlo.

**Clyde:** Si vuelven a pedir este tipo de cosas ni piensen que lo vamos a hacer...

Luego Cartman con mucho miedo toma varias navajas de afeitar y vidrios comienza a comerlos y hasta que muere desangrado porque las dos cosas les quedo atorado en la garganta.

Después Cartman revive.

**Cartman: **Fue lo peor de mi vida...

**Kyle: **Ni que lo digas e.e

Vemos como Butters estaba conectado a una maquina.

**Butters:** Ehh...Si!

**VERDAD**

**Cartman: **NO!

**FALSO**

**Daimen: **NO! NO ES VERDAD!

**FALSO**

**Stan: **SI!

**VERDAD**

**Roxana: **Bueno la siguiente es de mi amiga,**Flower Darkness:**

**Y Ahora...LOS RETOS!:  
1-Todos los Ukes quiero que violen a los Semes!  
2- Wendy: Viola o besa a Bebe!  
3- Kyle: Podrías darme un abrazo? Porfis!  
4-Tweek y Craig: Que bonita pareja hacen!  
5-Kevin y Red: Les resulto algo dificil cantar.  
6-Ike: Quieres mucho a tu hermano?  
7- Que uno de ustedes baile una cancion y sin nada de vergüenza.  
8-Stan: Wendy o Kyle?  
9- Todos: Conviértanse en zombies!  
10- Craig: Intenta salvar a Tweek de los zombies!  
11-Todos bailen cualquier cancion!**

Todos los Ukes arrastran a los mencionados (o sea los Semes) al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos y otros sonidos.

**Daiana:** Creo que no saldrán de un buen rato...

**Roxana:** Jaja es verdad jeje

Después todos aparecen con la ropa,cabello desordenado.

**Wendy:**-Nerviosa-Mejor la beso...

Con asco comienza a besarla ante la mirada pervertida de los hombres.

**Kyle:** Oh...ok uvu

Aparece Lucy y abraza a Kyle y se va contenta.

**Craig:**-Le muestra el dedo del medio-

**Tweek:**-Solo toma café y disimula nervioso-

**Kevin:** Con respecto a la canción que cantamos..

**Red:** La verdad no nos resulto tan difícil pero en algún momento nos confundimos...

**Todos:**-Se ríen-

**Ike:** Claro que quiero mucho a mi hermanito!-Lo abraza-

**Kyle:** Yo también te quiero!

**Cartman:** Que eligan a Kahl!

**Kyle:** QUE?!

Vemos como todas las chicas lo visten a la fuerza y al separarse,Kyle lleva puesto un vestido rosa y sus cabellos fueron atados con dos coletas.

**Kyle:** Los odio a todos...

Del fondo comienza a escucharse **Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru**,Kyle comienza a bailar al compás de la música.

Las chicas se ríen de el,Rebecca se quedo mirándolo con tristeza,los chicos luchaban por no sufrir de una hemorragia nasal. Cartman se tiro al suelo de tanta risa.

Cuando finaliza Kyle se pone la cabeza de DeadMau5.

**Kyle:**-Avergonzado-No vuelvan a pedirme este tipo de cosas.

**Roxana:** Bromeas? Es lo mejor que me ha pasa en mi cumpleaños!

**Stan:** Em...Kyle?

**Wendy:**-Petrificada y blanca como un cadáver-

**Daiana y Roxana:**-Riéndose en voz baja-

Todos se convierten en zombies.

Caminan lentamente hacia Tweek,quien comienza a temblar.

**Tweek:** Q-QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! OH JESUCRISTO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

**Craig:** YO TE SALVARE!

Toma una liana y agarra a Tweek y lo pone en un lugar a salvo.

Después todos vuelven normales y comienzan a bailar **Wild For The Night-A$AP Rocky.**

**Roxana:** Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	6. Lo que no se esperaba!

Vemos como todos estaban dormidos y otros dormían con la cara en el pastel.

Roxana subió el volumen de la música y provocando que todos se sobresaltaran del susto.

**Craig:** Hija de...

**Roxana:** Bienvenidos al Chat Show!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana: **Bien al parecer tuvimos 1 solo mensaje...

**Roxana:** Esta es de **Luis Carlos:**

**¿Es tú cumpleaños? ¡PUES MUCHAS FELICIDADES! ¡CUMPLAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELICES Y...! ya se me olvido el resto de la canción XD, en serio no me esperaba tu cumpleaños, ¿Quieres que haga un fic dedicado a ti como cumpleaños? ahora los retos... retos... cuando se volvieron zombis pensé que iban a cantar la canción Triller de Michael Jackon, a pesar de que ya no estamos a octubre XD, pero lo de los Ukes cogiéndose a los Semes eso ya lo había sugerido yo O-o, un reto para el culón es que solamente coma una papita mientras que el resto se coma el resto y que él se aguante los pedos de Kyle, que el Topo se limpie y use ropa fina, limpia y elegante, que Jimmy se enderezca la cara y las piernas con cirugía, que los chicos y chicas intercambien ropas entre sí, ahora la verdad... ¿Butters tienes tendencias psicopáticas? ¿El Topo duerme con un gran peluchito de jirafa? ¿Damien quiere a Saddam como una especie de segundo papá? ¿Por qué Wendy besaste a Cartman y lo volvería hacer?**

**Roxana: **Gracias! Claro que puedes dedicarme un fic,jeje...

**Cartman:** Ok ¬¬

Comienza a come una sola papa,mientras que Cartman solo se aguantaba al soportar a Kyle.

Después Christophe maldice en voz baja y se dirige al baño a bañarse. Después aparece bien peinado con ropa muy limpia provocando sendas de hemorragias nasales y desmayos a las chicas.

Después vemos como Jimmy esta atado en una camilla.

Luego la camilla se dirige a la sala de operaciones.

Después de varias horas,aparece Jimmy con la cara y las piernas endurecida.

**Jimmy:** Me siento...cómodo! *u*

Todos se dirigen al vesturio y dentro de dos horas.

Regresan todos.

**Stan lleva la ropa de Wendy.**

**Wendy con Stan.**

**Kyle con Kenny**

**Kenny con Kyle.**

**Butters con Bebe.**

**Bebe con Butters**

**Red con Kevin.**

**Kevin con Red.**

**Rebecca con Mark.**

**Mark con Rebecca.**

**Tweek con Craig.**

**Craig con Tweek.**

**Cartman con Daiana**

**Daiana con Cartman.**

**Roxana con Clyde.**

**Clyde con Roxana.**

**Token con Nicole.**

**Nicole con Token.**

El publico comienza a reírse de ellos.

Todos hacen fila a la maquina.

El primero es Butters.

**Butters: **He NO!

**VERDAD**

**Christophe: **NO!

**FALSO**

**Daimen: **SI!

**VERDAD**

**Wendy: **Yo no mas lo hice y jamas lo volveré a hacer!

**VERDAD**

**Daiana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos: **CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	7. Mas Diversión!

Vemos como todos estaban jugando **Sugar Rush Speedyway**

**Roxana: **Oh! Ya comenzamos!

**Craig: **No me digas e.e

**Daiana: **Cállense! Y bienvenidos a este Chat Show!

Del Fondo se escuchaba la canción **Come & Get It-Krewella.**

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Bueno hoy recibimos...

**Craig:** Tal mensaje y YA!-Mostrandole el dedo del medio-.

**Roxana:** Shhhh! Ya basta! El primero es de **style-amour pour toujours 3:**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!,te mando un abrazo por paqueteria jeje LOL mmmm ya se que Wendy bese a cartman  
Damien ¿Te gusta pip?  
Kyle ¿Que sentías cuando Wendy era novia de Stan ?  
Stan ¿Sigues vomitando por Wendy o ahora por kyle?  
Tweek deja de tomar café por 2 días •.•  
Y creo que es todo xD Roxana te mando un pastel y regalo pisicologico,wtf?**

**Roxana: **Aww! Gracias y también gracias por el regalo! ^^

Wendy con asco besa a Cartman y se va al baño a vomitar y lavarse los dientes.

**Daimen:** NO! CLARO QUE NO!-Furioso,después se sonroja y murmura-Ok si me gusta...

**Kyle: **Pues...pues...pues SENTÍA CELOS!-Comienza a llorar-.

**Roxana: **Hey Stan...

**Stan: **QUE?! Pero...ya que!-Lo toma de la cara y lo besa-.

**Kyle:**-Sonrojado-.

**Stan:** Que yo sepa solo vomitaba cuando Wendy intentaba besarme o acercarme a mi pero con Kyle no...

**Tweek:** P-Pero...AGH! JESUCRISTO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Roxana recibe le pastel.

**Roxana:** Gracias por el pastel!

**Daiana:** La ultima es de** Luis Carlos:**

**es muy gracioso imaginarse a los chicos usando la ropa de las chicas, aunque para el culón ya esa algo un poco más normal XD, este reto es para los chicos que canten Im Barby Girgl y que las chicas canten Its my live, ahora la verdad, esta es para Stan, aparte de Kyle y Wendy, ¿Quieres a otra persona y quien es? esta es para Bebe ¿Cuáles son los chicos con los que has acostado? esta es para Craig ¿Debes en cuando te gusta usar ropa interior con la cara de cobayos o rosada? esta pregunta es en general ¿Cuáles son los peores temores de cada uno de ustedes? y por último ¿Cómo quieres que sea el fic que te dedique?**

**Chicos:**-Se sonrojan y desvían la mirada-.

**Chicas:**-Se ríen-.

Después todos lo chicos comienzan a cantar** Barbie Girl.**

Mas tarde todas las chicas comienzan a cantar** It's My Life.**

**Stan: **Si quiero a Kenny!-Lo abraza-.

**Bebe:**-Se queda pensando-Mmm...pues...a ver con quien me acosté...Oh! Ah si! Era Clyde,Butters,Bradley y...no se quien mas :o

**Craig:** NO! Eso es...verdad-Avergonzado-.

**Butters:** Que yo sepa que algo malo me pase...

**Kyle:** Yo a nada...

**Stan:** Nada...

**Kenny:** Morir...

**Cartman:** Nada...que esperaban,pendejos?

**Craig:** A nada...

**Tweek:** Q-Quedarme sin AGH! Cafe...

**Red:** Nada...

**Kevin:** Nada...

**Wendy:** Nada...

**Y el resto:** Nada...

**Roxana:** Y yo que creía que todos tenia temores...

**Craig:** Oh si clarooo-Sarcástico-.

**Roxana:** Con respecto a la dedicación me gustaría que el fic sea de Romance de STYLE!

**Daiana:** Bien terminamos por hoy! Y sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!

**-Fin de la Trasmisión-**


	8. No es el mejor momento XD

Vemos como todos estaban aburridos y algunos se habían quedado dormidos.

Aparecen Daiana y Roxana.

**Roxana:** Hola! Bienvenidos a una vez mas al Chat Show!

**Daiana:** Tenemos 1 mensaje.

**Roxana:** Y es de **Luis Carlos:**

**¿Un Style? pues no sé... a pesar de estar tanto tiempo por estos lados, no manejo precisamente bien esa pareja, ¿No quieres algo Crack? ahora los retos... retos... que todos hagan una competencia de tomar alcohol y quien tiene más aguante, que Cartman tenga que disculparse ante Kyle de rodillas todas las cosas malas que le ha hecho, que Craig tenga que sonreír todas las 24 horas del día, cuando el Topo cabe agujeros en el piso, lo haga usando solamente sus propias manos, falta Gary que diga una blasfemia, que Bebe se acueste con los que aún le falta por acostarse, este reto es en general, que cada uno diga cual es el animal con el que más se identifica.**

**Roxana: **Si me gustara Crack.

Todos comienzan a tomar alcohol,algunos estaban ya ebrios y se únicos que quedaban eran Craig y Stan,pero Craig cayo al suelo y el que gano es Stan.

**Stan:**-Se desmaya-.

**Cartman: **No no lo haré!

**Todos:**-Lo miran amenazantes-.

**Cartman: **Ok ok...

**Kyle:**-Solo se cruza en brazos-.

Cartman se pone de rodillas.

**Cartman:** Kyle...perdón por haberte llamado judío...

**Kyle:** Y?

**Cartman: **Por insultarte...

**Kyle:** Y?

**Cartman: **Y por todo lo malo que hice..

**Kyle: **Ok...

Craig intenta sonreír por 24 hs y todas las chicas se desmayan.

Christophe cava con sus manos,pero después se cansa.

Gary suspira y dice:

**Me cago en dios**

**A ver quién caga más**

**Aquí nadie va a excretar nada, así que ambos pónganse los calzones en su lugar**

**Somos mas grandes que Jesus**

**Por las nalgas de María Magdalena**

Todos se ríen.

Bebe mira a Stan,Kyle,Craig y Thomas.

**Bebe:** Ok...-Sonrisa pervertida-.

Arrastra a los que les falta al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

**Craig:** El conejillo de Indias.

**Kyle:** Gato.

**Cartman:** Gato.

**Kenny:** Gato.

**Bebe:** Gato.

**Wendy:** Perro.

**El resto:** Perro y Gato.

**Daiana: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	9. Sonrojo

Aparecen Daiana y Roxana.

**Roxana:** Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una vez mas!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Hoy recibimos 2 mensajes!

**Roxana:** El primero es de **Luis Carlos:**

**Pues muy bien, en unos días hago un fic de una pareja Crack ;) ¿y te gustaría con Lemmon? pero esperaba que los demás chicos y chicas dijeran un animal diferente al resto, y no solamente gatos y perros, me dio risa las blasfemas de Gary XD, ahora la verdad, que cada uno de ellos y ellas digan cual es el actor o actriz que más admiran o con el cual más se identifican, que digan sus más oscuros y mórbidos secretos, que digan las cosa que más odian de sus padres y familiares más cercanos, que cada uno diga cual es su peor defecto.**

**Roxana: **Si! *o*

**Clyde:** Megan Fox

**Craig:** Kristen Stewart

**Bebe:** Robert Pattinson

**Wendy:** Brad Pitt

**Kyle:** Miley Cryus

**Stan:** Demi Lovato

**Token:** Selena Gomez

**Tweek:** A AGH! OH JESUCRISTO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

**Cartman:** Dakota Fanning

**El Resto:** A nadie

**Todos:** No tenemos secretos...

**Butters: **Que me castiguen todo el tiempo

**Kenny:** Yo no dio nada de ellos

**Kyle:** Nada

**Stan:** Que me digan lo que tenga que hacer...

**Cartman:** Que deje de ser TAN puta...

**Craig:** Nada

**Clyde:** Que también me digan lo que tenga que hacer!

**El resto:** Que no van a cambiar para nada!

**Roxana:** La ultima es de amiga **Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Aqui dejo mis retos:  
1-Roxana: Feliz cumple atrasado!  
2-Damien: Aww te gusta Pip!  
3-Pip: Te gusta también Daimen?  
4-Bebe: Podrías decirme como puedo conseguir novio?  
5-Kyle: Amas a Stan?  
6-Craig: Amas también a Tweek?  
7-Ruby: Te gusta molestar siempre a tu hermano?  
8-Butters y kenny: Beso!  
9- Wendy: Que se siente saber que tu NOVIO es gay?  
10-Kevin: Te gusta Red? Si es así dense un beso!  
11-Cartman: Ahora...BESA A KYLE!  
12-Roxana: Te mando un peluche!  
Es todo!  
CHAO**

**Roxana: **Gracias!

**Daimen: **La respuesta es...si-Avergonzado-.

**Pip:** Si...

**Bebe:** Bueno...solo se tu misma y demuéstrale lo que sientes y no sientas vergüenza al hacerlo...

**Roxana:** Lo tomare en cuenta...

**Kyle:**-Jugando con sus dedos y sonrojado-Si...

**Craig:** Si me gusta y que?!

**Ruby:** Yep-Le muestra el dedo del medio-.

**Craig:** Ruby..ya basta...

**Ruby:** XD

Butters y Kenny se besan y todas las chicas sufren de un cierto sangrado en la nariz.

**Wendy:** Celos...

**Kevin:** Pues...si me gusta porque ella me parece linda y es pelirroja

Red se sonroja y ambos se dan un beso.

Cartman con asco besa a Kyle y los dos se van al baño a lavarse la boca.

Roxana recibe el peluche.

**Roxana:** Gracias!

**Daiana:** Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Y sigan dejando reveiws!

CHAO!


	10. Si o no?

Vemos como todos estaban aburridos como de costumbre.

Aparecen Roxana y Daiana.

**Craig:** A ver que escusa traen...

**Roxana:** La respuesta es nada...

**Daiana:** Bienvenidos de vuelta!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana:** Hoy recibimos dos mensajes!

**Daiana:** El primero es de **Luis Carlos:**

**Por un momento pensé que todos iban a decir los mismos actores como paso con los perros y gatos, pero esperaba que dijeran más sus peores temores y más oscuros secretos D:, ahora la verdad, que todos digan lo que quieren ser cuando sean más grandes, que digan como se imaginan a sí mismos siendo totalmente diferentes de lo que son "normalmente", este reto es para Damien, que se haga un tatuaje que diga que ama a Dios XD, que Gary se haga un tatuaje diabólico y que digan como se sienten XD, que Kenny se vuelva a vestir de princesa y coquetee con los chicos.**

**Todos: **No tenemos temores...

**Bebe: **Yo quiero ser Modelo...

**Wendy:** Doctora

**Cartman:** Presidente

**Kyle: **Ser maestro de Catecismo..

**Craig: **Veterinario

**Tweek: **V-Vender c-café OH JESUCRISTO DEMASIADA PRESIÓN...

Daimen se hace un tatuaje con la frase "Yo Daimen amo a Jesús"y Gary se hace uno con la forma de un diablo.

**Daimen:** Me siento MUY alagado-Con sarcasmo-.

**Gary:** Con miedo...

**Kenny:** Pero donde saco un disfraz de princesa?

**Roxana:** Ok...

Chasquea los dedos y aparece Kenny vestido como princesa.

Cuando todos los ven,sufren de cierta hemorragia /Ella guineo el ojo provocando que todos se desmayaran.

**Daiana: **La ultima es de** Guest:**

**Tweek! Te gusta Christophe? Besalo!**

**Tweek: **Pues...pues...SI!

Lo toma de la cara y lo besa,provocando celos a Craig.

**Daiana:** Parece que alguien esta celoso...

**Roxana:** Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**


	11. Pelea!

**Hola! Hace tiempo que no he actualizado!**

**La razón por la que no actualice es porque tenia que estudiar y todo eso..jeje..**

**SP no me pertenece!**

**Ahora el Fic!**

* * *

Del fondo se escucha **Levels de Avicii.**

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana: **Hola a todos!

**Daiana: **Hace tiempo que no hemos actualizado!

**Roxana: **Si pasaron...

**Cartman: **Tal dia e.e

**Roxana: **Excato...

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos!

**Craig: **Espero que esto sea rápido...

**Roxana: **Ya comencemos!

**Daiana: **Esta es de** Luis Carlos:**

**falto decir como se verían todos ellos siendo totalmente diferentes a lo que son ahora y que digan que quieren ser de grandes D: ahora los retos... retos... que el culón de Cartman se amarre tan fuerte una faja que haga que su cintura sea tan pequeña como un CD, que Kyle vuelva a formar el Humancetiepad.. pero esta vez pegado a Stan y Kenny :O, que Pip se corte su cabello... usando una cierra para carne :O**

**Roxana: **Oh...em lo que pasa es que lo hice muy rápido porque tenia que estudiar y todo eso..:o

**Daiana:** Bien!

Vemos como Cartman se agarra MUY fuerte con una faja en su cintura haciendo que quede en forma MUY redonda.

Kyle vuelve a formar a Humancetiepad,ya que ahora esta pegado a Stan y Kenny.Y todos se ríen.

Pip llorando utiliza una cierra para carne y corta su cabellera rubia.

**Pip: **No me sacare el gorro hasta que crezca mi hermosa cabellera.

**Daiana: **Ok e.e

**Roxana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews y...

**Craig: **Y nada!

**Roxana: **Hijo de puta!

Ambos comienzan a pelear de vuelta y todos festejan.

**Cartman:** Hey apostemos! De quien va a ganar!

**Clyde:** SI!

**Todos:** PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!

**Tweek:** Q-Que alguien GHA! Los de-detengan!

**Clyde:** Ni hablar vamos a ver la pelea!

Todos apostaban y otros comían palomitas.

**Butters:** Porque te quedas ahí? Haz algo!

**Daiana:** NO! Como he dicho antes si me meto también me van a dar a golpes!

Ambos seguían dándose mucho mas golpes que la ultima vez.

**Daiana: **Nos vemos la próxima!

**Todos: **CHAO!

**-La cámara se rompe ya que Roxana al tirar a Craig-**

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**

* * *

**Sigan dejando reviews!**

**CHAO!**


	12. WTF!

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 12!**

**South Park no me pertenece,ojala si lo fuera,pero no.**

* * *

Aparecen Roxana y Daiana hablando.

**Roxana:** Wow! Y yo que pensaba que...bueno ya sabes...

**Daiana: **Si jeje

**Roxana: **Oh! Ya comenzamos!

**Daiana: **Ok...Bienvenidos de vuelta al Chat Show!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana:** Hoy recibimos 6 mensajes!

**Daiana:** El primero es de **One Minute:**

**Hola! Aquí dejo retos:  
1-Roxana y Daiana: Ambas me caen muy bien! Les regalo chocolates a cada una!  
2-Kyle: Quien te gusta?  
3-Ike: En serio...quieres mucho a Kyle?  
4- Kyle: Ponte una falda MUY corta y baila la canción Don't Stop The Party de Pitbull  
5- Bebe: Podrías cantar la canción Live For The Night de Krewella?  
6-Cartman: Viola a Kyle!  
7-Stan: También viola a Kyle!  
8-Wendy: Por que eres tan puta?  
9-Butters: Escoge dejarte violar por Kenny o ser besado?  
10-Chicas: Les gusta el Yaoi?  
11-Wendy: Porque siempre intentas besar a Stan o tocarlo?  
12-Red: Vuelve a vestirte de puta y haz el baile del tubo a Kevin! (Kevin: Aprovecha)  
Es todo!**

**Las dos: **Gracias!-Comen chocolate-Mmm...delicioso! ^o^

**Kyle:**-Jugando con sus dedos-Pues...por ahí Stan...

**Stan:**-Se sonroja-.

**Wendy:**-Comienza a tener celos-.

**Ike:** Claro! El hermano y lo quiero muchísimo!-Lo abraza-.

**Kyle:** Jeje yo igual te quiero! :3

De golpe Kyle nota que lleva una falda MUY corta con una camisa también algo pegada.

**Kyle:** Me deben estar jodiendo!

**Roxana:** Oh vamos! Te ves bien así! :3

Kyle se sube una mesa y comienza a bailar al compás de la música chicas aplaudían y otras se reían,los chicos luchaban para no sufrir una hemorragia termina cubre su cara roja con una bolsa de papel.

**Kyle:**-Avergonzado-Matenme!

Bebe: Claro!-Comienza a cantar** Live For The Night de Krewella.**

Cartman con mala gana arrastra a Kyle al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Kyle.

Después Kyle sale con la ropa desordenada al igual que su cabello y sonrojado.

**Stan:** PERO ES MI AMIGO! NO PUEDO VIOLARLO!

**Roxana:** Oye...no hay nada de malo eso...:o

Stan:...

Luego vuelve arrastrar a Kyle al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de los dos.

Y ambos salen MUY sonrojados y desvían la mirada.

**Wendy:** COMO QUE SOY UNA PUTA?!-Después se tranquiliza-Lo que pasa es que he salido con varios cuando corto con Stan,pero para que lo sepas el es mio y PUNTO FINAL!

**Butters:** Mejor lo beso...

Toma del chaqueta a Kenny,lo besa y después sale corriendo siendo perseguido por Kenny.

**Butters:** KENNY! DEJAME POR FAVOR! D,:

**Kenny:** TE AMO BUTTERS! AHORA SOY LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ!

**Chicas:** SI! *O*

**Wendy:** TE DIJE QUE ES MIO Y PUNTO FINAL!

**Red:** Pero de donde voy a sacar ropa?

**Roxana:** Pues supongo que tendré que dártelo...

Chasquea los dedos y Red se viste de puta.

**Red:** Ok...lo haré de una vez!

Comienza a bailar para Kevin,quien se cubre el rostro de la vergüenza.

**Daiana:** El pobre no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

**Roxana:** OYE! Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo! Mala!

**Daiana:** Lo siento..

**Roxana:** Te perdono,pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ok? Bueno la segunda es de **YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto!:  
Aquí dejo los retos:  
1-Butters: Disfrazate de conejito y baila sensual a Kenny!  
2-Bebe: Lo mismo pero para Clyde!  
3-Wendy: Besa a otra persona que no sea Stan!  
4-Chicas: Canten One Minute de Krewella!  
5-Chicos: 19-2000 Soulchild Remix de Gorillaz!  
6-Roxana y Daiana: Ambas me caen bien!  
7- Cartman: Te gusta alguien?  
8- Kyle y Stan: Que tal un beso?  
9-Bebe: Te gusta Clyde? Si es asi...besense!  
10-Wendy: Te gusta alguien mas a parte de Stan? e.e**

Butters nota que tiene puesto un disfraz de conejo y Kenny lucha para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

Después comienza a bailar para Kenny,quien ya sufrió de una hemorragia nasal y se desmayo.

**Butters: **KENNY!

**Kenny:** Estoy bien!

Bebe se viste de conejita y comienza a bailar sensual para Clyde,quien se pone completamente rojo como un tomate y tambien se cubre la cara de la vergüenza.

Wendy con mucho asco besa a Cartman y se va al baño a lavarse la boca.

**Wendy:**-Desde el baño-NO TENIA OTRA OPCIÓN!

Todas las chicas comienzan a cantar **One Minute de Krewella.**

Y los chicos cantan **19-2000 Soulchild Remix de Gorillaz.**

**Roxana y Daiana: **Aww! Gracias!

**Cartman:** Si a Wendy!

**Wendy:** CÁLLATE!

Kyle y Stan se miran entre si,ambos se besan y Stan le vomita a Kyle,quien se va al baño a lavarse todo.

**Wendy:** A nadie solo a Stan!

**Roxana:** Ok...la tercera es de **Miki98:**

**Hola! Tambien soy nueva en esto! Ahora a mis retos!:  
1-Butters: Que ternurita eres :3  
2-Kenny: Tu tambien!  
3-Roxana: Lei todas tus historias y son...GENIALES!  
4-Daiana: Tu y Roxana enserio se llevan muy bien?  
5-Butters: Puedes darme un abrazo? :3  
6-Butters y Kenny: Un beshito!  
7-Stan y kyle: Tambien!  
8-Craig y Tweek: Ustedes tambien!  
9-Wendy y Bebe: Perdónenme que les diga esto pero son unas perras!  
10-Kyle: Vistete de Miku! Y baila Ievan Polka!**

**Butters: **Gracias! :3

**Kenny:** Jeje :3

**Roxana: **L-Lo dices enserio? Gracias! Gracias! Muchísimas gracias!

**Daiana:** Pues claro ella y yo somos amigas desde la primaria y como amigas nos llevamos MUY bien!

Aparece Miki98.

**Miki98:** Quiero un abacho! :3

**Butters:** Ok :3

Butters la abraza y se muy contenta.

Después Butters besa a Kenny,quien luego lo abraza.

**Chicas:** YAOI!-Sangrado nasal-.

Kyle,quien regresa del baño,besa a Stan y le vuelve a vomitar.

**Kyle:** POR DIOS! ACABO DE BAÑARME Y LAVAR MI ROPA!

**Stan:** Lo siento...

Craig toma de la cara a Tweek y lo besa,después ambos se separan MUY sonrojados.

**Wendy y Bebe:** LA PERRA ERES TU!

Kyle se viste de Miku Hatsune toma un puerro y comienza a bailar,mientras que los demás grababan en medio de risas.

**Roxana:** La cuarta es de** Sofia565:**

**Hola! Lei tus fic de South Park y quiero decir que tus historias son muy GENIALES! Y ahora a repartir tortura digo! retos si eso!**  
**1-Kenny: Eres pervertido?**  
**2-Kyle: Me das un beso en la mejilla? :3**  
**3-Stan: Bebe 35 botellas de cerveza!**  
**4-Chicos: Les gusta el Yuri?**  
**5-Cartman: Eres también un pervertido?**  
**6- Daiana: Te gusta el Yaoi?**  
**7-Roxana y las chicas de SP: Canten Alive de Krewella!**  
**Es todo!**  
**Te veo en el proximo episodio!**

**Roxana: **Gracias! :3

**Kenny: **No claro que no!-Le toca el trasero a Roxana-.

**Roxana:** PERVERTIDO!-Le pega un puñetazo que literalmente lo saca volando-.

**Kyle:** Ok!

Aparece **Sofia565** y Kyle la besa en mejilla y se va muy contenta.

Stan le sirven 35 botellas de cerveza y comienza tomarlas muy rápido Hasta que cae el suelo,MUY borracho.

**Chicos:** Seeee!

**Chicas:** ¬¬

**Cartman:** NO!

**Daiana:** SI! *O*

Todas las chicas (Incluyendo a Roxana) cantan **Alive de Krewella.**

**Roxana: **Bien la quinta es de** Moon Roory:**

**Hola! Me gusta mucho tu fic! AHora los retos!  
1-Roxana: Que edad tienes?  
2-Todos: Que edad tienen?  
3-Bebe: Sabias que eras puta desde un principio?  
4-Wendy: Eres la mejor!  
5-Stan: Intenta besar a Wendy y a Kyle!  
6-Chicos: Besense en frente de las chicas!  
7-Chicas: Besense en frente de los chicos!**

**Roxana: **Pues tengo 14 años...

**Daiana: **Yo 13 por ahora..

**Bebe: **15

**Wendy: **15

**Stan: **20

**Kyle: **18

**Kenny: **También 18

**Butters: **17

**Cartman: **21

**Clyde: **16

**Token: **17

**Tweek:** T-Tengo 18

**Craig:** 19

**Jimmy:** T-Tengo 19

**Red:** 16

**Kevin:** 17

**Gregory:** 22

**Christophe:** 23

**Thomas:** 16

**Gary: **19

**Daimen:** 29

**Pip:** 20

**Bradley:** 19

**Ike:** 11

**Bebe: **LA PUTA ERES TU!

**Wendy:** Me alegra que me entiendas y gracias! :3

**Stan:** Ok..lo intentare...

Intenta besar Wendy pero termina vomitandole encima y tambien a Kyle.

**Kyle:** Creo que tal vez deberías controlarlo.

**Stan:** Creo que tienes razón...

Todos los chicos comienzan a besarse y todas las chicas sufren de un sangrado nasal masivo.

Todas las chicas comienzan a besarse y todos los chicos tambien sufren de un sangrado nasal masivo.

**Daiana: **La ultima! Es de** Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Me entere el motivo de la que no volviste a actualizar y aquí van mis retos!  
1-Bebe: Me caes muy bien!  
2-Wendy: Tu tambien!  
3-Butters: Aww que lindo!  
4-Clyde: Amas mucho a Bebe?  
5-Chicos: Con que les gusta el Yuri pero bien que no les gusta el Yaoi!  
6-Chicas: Hagan Yuri!  
7-Ike: Dale un abrazo a Kyle!  
8-Craig: Te gusta Tweek?  
9-Roxana: Te mando un pastel de vainilla!  
Es todo espero que actualices pronto!**

**Bebe: **Por fin! Gracias!

**Wendy: **Gracias!

**Butters:** :3

**Clyde:**-La abraza-Claro que si!

**Chicos:** El Yaoi es un asco!

**Chicas:** ¬¬#

**Daiana:** Creo que no estuvo bueno decir eso...

**Roxana:** Es verdad...

Todas las chicas se besan entre si y los chicos babean hasta tener un sangrado nasal.

**Ike:** Ok!-Abraza a su hermano-:3

**Craig:** Si! Si me gusta y que?-Le muestra el dedo del medio-.

Roxana recibe el pastel.

**Roxana:** Aww! Gracias!

**Daiana:** Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!

-Fin de la trasmisión-


End file.
